The Returning Darkness
by millenium-writer
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the Pharoh saved the world, now something calls to a young man, drawing him to earth....
1. The Returning Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Gortoz a ran' or Yu Gi Oh, or any of it's characters, I'm simply borrowing them.  
  
The naked sun beat down on a stone pyramid nestled between mountains and grassy plains,heat shimmered in the air, creating a haze that obscured the small figure crouched at the base of the ancient stone, soft words drifted out over the plains, blending with the soft sound of tool steel striking stone.  
  
"...Gortoz a ran........Gortozet 'm eus, gortozet pell........E skeud teñval tourioù gell...... .....E skeud teñval tourioù gell......."  
  
Sweat beaded on his forehead as the hammer rose and fell, striking the wooden base of the chisel in a counterpoint to the tune he sung. Long dark hair streamed down his back, tied at the nape of his neck with a slender leather cord that streched as long as the hair it held. Dark eyes stood out from the rest of his pale face in sharp contrast, as if trying to make up for the lack of color as much as the hair did.  
  
"............E skeud teñval an tourioù glav..............C'hwi am gwelo 'c'hortoz atav.............. .....C'hwi am gwelo 'c'hortoz atav.........."  
  
A small smile curved his lips as the chisel continued it's endless pattern of rising and falling, he wasn't sure why the mood had suddenly struck him to sing that particular song, perhaps it was because of this discovery. The rough yellow stone had been calling out to him, calling out ever since he arrived on earth, ever since he first set eyes on it, nestled away fromt he rest of the world in a nature preserve like a fox backing into it's den. He was sure that was why he chose that song to sing, it's meaning fit too perfectly to be anything but a calling.  
  
"........Un deiz a vo 'teuio en-dro..............Dreist ar morioù, dreist ar maezioù ............. ......Dreist ar maezioù, dreist ar morioù.........."  
  
Shifting the chisel to another spot he had marked in red chalk he mused over the meaning to those words, the fitting was to perfect to be anything but a summons........  
  
"...........I'm Waiting...........I was waiting, waiting for a long time.............In the dark shadow of grey towers  
  
.................In the dark shadow of grey towers........In the dark shadow of rain towers.............  
  
..............You will see me waiting forever............You will see me waiting forever.........  
  
The words were a summons, he had been singing that song ever since he had landed on earth, from the moment his boots had touched the permacrete strip his ship had landed on, for days he had sung that song softly to himself, before he stumbled onto the pyramid in the nature preserve. Twin spires of dark rock cast long shadows over it, slick with the rain that beat down on it, the day he had first set eyes on the structure that was calling him.  
  
"..............One day it will come back............Over the seas, over the lands............ ...............Over the lands, over the seas.........."  
  
He moved the chisel again, to another spot he had marked in chalk, there was something about the little square that jutted out of the yellow stone, as if something was hidden there and was begging to be found. Flipping the chisel over in his hand he struck sharply with the hammer, the rounded wooden base cracked against the stone, collapsing it inward. Bending closer he carefully pulled the broken stone away, he had estimated the pyramids age at around three to four thousand years old, but the metal glinting in the harsh sunlight threw that estimate to the winds.  
  
"......I'm waiting.........I was waiting........waiting for a long time........"  
  
The metal was in good condition for it's age, but his heart began to hammer in his chest as more of the stone was cleared away. The small control pannel was nearly five thousand years old, if his estimation was correct, this was a relic of the second millenium, far older than he thought, and older than the stone it was set in.  
  
"..............One day it will come back............Over the seas, over the lands............ ...............Over the lands, over the seas.........."  
  
Brushing his fingertips over the dust covered surface he gazed at the symbols in a similar shade of yellow as the stone he had just broken through, a single eye stared back at him, the eye souldn't have surprised him, not after all his years studying archeology, but it did.  
  
"........The eye of Hourus......"  
  
His voice was steady despite how shaken he felt, a light soft sound that faded away quickly in the heat of the afternoon. Brushing sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand he lightly pressed the center of the eye, surely that was where a switch would be hidden, egyptian's liked to keep their construction the same every time. The soft hiss of pistons announced the opening of the hidden doors, a hairline appeared in the seamless stone and quickly grew to a door way eight feet tall and half as wide.  
  
"......One day it will come back.......Over the seas, over the lands......... ......Over the lands, over the seas...."  
  
Hefting his backpack he stepped through the doorway camly, cool air chilled his damp skin and plastered his shirt to his chest, pausing only to return his tools to their pouch he slung the backpack onto his shoulders and walked down the hall, glancing at the hieroglyphics portraying a slender man with spiky hair standing before five cloaked men. Another on the opposite side of the hall showed the same man staring down a massive three headed dragon, yet another showed the man wearing an inverted pyramid on a chain around his neck, the eye of Horus on it plainly obvious.  
  
"......I'm waiting.........I was waiting........waiting for a long time........"  
  
The hall seemed to strech on forever as he walked past hieroglyphic after hieroglyphic, each one portraying the same man facing other men in some, fantasticly fearsome monsters in others, and in a few, a single man, sometimes wearing an odd sort of shield on his arm, in others with the dragon crouching behind him, and in a few, standing beside the spiky haired man with the pyrimid around his neck. Both were holding some sort of cards in the last one, facing another cloaked man with some sort of scepter with the eye of Horus emblazoned on it's front and small wings on it's sides. The cloaked man wore long bracelets he noted absently, what drew his attention was not the cards the man held in his hands, but the eye of Horus on the scepter.  
  
"......I'm waiting.........I was waiting........waiting for a long time........"  
  
With a startled blink he stopped in his tracks just shy of the door that suddenly filled his vision, he had been so intent on the hieroglyphics that he had allmost walked into the door, shaking his head at his lack of awareness he lightly pressed the center of the eye of Horus that flilled most of the door, once more pistons sighed softly as the door opened. Stepping carefully into the new room he gasped in shock, at the far end of the massive chamber he stood in rested a golden sarcophagus on a dias. Striding quickly across the chamber he mounted the steps to the dias with caution, no sence on slipping and breaking his neck in a fall this close to the.....to what?  
  
"......I'm waiting.........I was waiting........waiting for a long time........"  
  
A small golden box lay on top of the sarcophagus, the eye of Horus on it's sides standing out against the other miniature hieroglyphics on it's guilded surface. Gently picking the box up he felt a seam along the upper edge, a lid perhaps? setting the box down once more he carefully pulled at the top, pulling it away he set it down next to the box and gasped. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this, not a box full of what looked like golden puzzle pieces.  
  
"......I'm waiting.........I was waiting........waiting for a long time........"  
  
Any comments or suggestions are very welcome, the next chapter may depend on it. 


	2. Golden Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 2 Golden Puzzle Pieces  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, or any of it's characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Picking up one of the oddly shaped puzzle pieces he turned it over in his hands, whatever it was made out of, it wasn't gold. It was much too light and hard to be gold, but nothing else came to mind to describe the metal. Setting the piece back down in the box he turned around and tapped his finger against his lips, dark eyes ran over the room slowly as he thought.  
  
" If I put this together here, what will happen? ...........Booby traps, perhaps....."  
  
Shaking his head he turned around and slipped the lid back onto the golden box, scooping it up as his mind ran over what he remember of ancient egyptian traps. It wasn't very plesent to think of, spears launched out of walls, deadfall pits, corrossive fluids dropped from the ceiling, walls rigged to crush whoever triggered them.  
  
" I'll take it with me, i'll just have to lock the door and tell the servants to leave me alone for a few hours."  
  
Walking back across the chamber he paused, staring at a chain hung on the wall next to the open doorway. He hadn't noticed it on his way in, but there was a piece of yellow metal hanging from it. Smiling he walked over and pulled on the puzzle piece, surprised when the chain came down with it. Peering intently at the seamless join connecting the puzzle piece to the chain he shrugged and hung it around his neck, walking down the long hallway to the entrance.  
  
" There's probably a good reason for why this was hanging there, after all, it has a.....puzzle......piece............."  
  
Stopping in mid-step he turned and stared at the hieroglyphics on the walls, the yellowish color of the walls attracted his gaze as much as the spiky haired man. The man wearing an inverted pyramid on a chain around his neck. Snapping his mouth shut with an audiable click of his teeth he shook himself and resimed walking towards the entrance.  
  
" Whatever secrets you may hide, they will have to wait. You've wiated this long, a few more days will make no difference to you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later he sprawled on his bed with a towel around his neck, the golden box lay on it's side, puzzle pieces strewn over his bed as he fitted them together, the chain he had found was laying on the desk across the room. The room was simple in itself, a few floor to ceiling windows showed the view of the metropolis streching nearly to the horizon. Pressed against one wall was a plain desk with a small laptop computer, a single message flashed over and over again on the black screen, indicating the battery was recharging. The soft sound of metal puzzle pieces clicking together was the only sound in the room besides his breathing. Most of the room was bare save for a chair sitting near the desk, and the woven rug resting on the floor beside his bed, a gift from one of his profesors upon his graduation. Frowning slightly he spoke to the air as he fitted the pieces together, both the golden metal in his hands, and the recent information he had acquired from one of his more reliable street sources. A small light on the screen of his laptop flashed, indicating it was recording his dictation, as it had been programed to do.  
  
" The cards on the wall by themselves could mean anything, but the dragon on the wall ties them to something called 'Duel Monsters'. A game played on earth by the younger generation, averaging at sixteen. The game is played by using your cards to summon monsters to battle for you, eaching having a number value for attack and defence strength, to both defend your 'life points' and attack your oppnents as well. Ironicly, there seems to be a tournament starting sometime this month......."  
  
Setting the puzzle down for a moment he walked over to one of the windows and peered outside, airtaxi's flowed by in a steady stream as well as just as many privately owned aircars. After staring outside for a few minutes he walked back to his bed and dropped onto it, picking up the puzzle and his train of thought once more.  
  
" It seems the tournament was announced shortly after I found the pyramid, though my source informs me that this has happened before, a tournament announced on the spur of the moment. Though one of this size......"  
  
Trailing off he fitted together several more pieces before resuming his dictation, absently setting any likely fitting pieces into a small pile.  
  
" People from all over earth have been invited to take place in this tournament, literally hundereds of thousands of people, the greatest tournament the earth, or Duel Monsters has ever seen, once again, according to my source. How all those people are going to be organized, I cannot even begin to guess. Obviously some sort of tracking technology will be used to trace all the 'duelists' as they call themselves, taking place all over the city..........'Battle City' seems like an appropriate name for such a tournament."  
  
With a start he realized thta the puzzle was nearly complete, all that remained was the piece connected to the chain and the eye of Horus. He had intended to save that for last for some reason. Smiling ruefully he stood up and walked over to the desk, fitting the piece fused to the chain in place on the puzzle.  
  
" I think I'm spending a little too much time in those tombs all by myself, maybe I should reconsider that girls request........"  
  
Walking back to his bed he reflected on that thought, a girl, barely fifteen wanted a chance to go delving around in tombs with him. According to her she had been following his career ever since he had graduated at the top of his class. He didn't think of himself as much of an idol but the girl seemed a little star struck. Hero worship was the only thing that could describe it, she sent him vid-mail every week, as regular as clockwork. The eye of Horus snapped into place loudly, startling him out of his reverie. The puzzle seemed much heavyer that it was before, the golden metal gleamed a little brighter too. Frowning absently to himself he lifted it on it's chain, slowly putting it on as he spoke again.  
  
" I have to get ahold of some of those cards if I'm to enter the tournament and get some answers to my questions, Hopefully, this game won't be too hard to pick up, I only have a week to learn."  
  
The weight of the chain around his neck was all he felt, it was as if the puzzle wasn't connected to it at all. Lifting his hands to cup the inverted pyramid a sudden shaft of light burst forth from the ancient puzzle, swelling to surround him in blue-white light.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, chapter two is finished now, please feel free to send me any comments or questions you may have, I'd like a little reader feedback before i begin chapter three. 


	3. I've Never Watched Someone Shave Before

Chapter 3 I've Never Watched Someone Shave Before  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, or any of it's characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Leaning forwards he pulled his cheek up a little and ran the razor over his jaw, the hiss of hot water spilling from the tap into the sink was a calming sound that soothed his nerves. He still had no idea why the clock on his notebook computer said he had paused in his dictation for nearly an hour, or why all of his vid-mail had been read once allready, but he did remember seeing a flash of light as he touched the completed puzzle after hanging it around his neck.  
  
"The simple answer is that the clock needs to be reset, after all, technology isn't perfect."  
  
But the simplest answer isn't allways the best one and it didn't leave his curiousity satisfied very often, more likely he'd be wracking his brains for an hour before he came up with an answer that would begin to come close to satisfying it. The razor scraped over his cheek again as he began to puzzle out what had occoured in the intervening hour.  
  
"I probably just spaced out for a while, i do tend to do that when i'm working over a problem, and i don't exactly have a shelf of resources to flip through untill i find the answers that i'm looking for, but I can......"  
  
He trailed off as a flicker of motion in the mirror caught his eye, he glanced to the side as he set the razor down on the counter and pressed his hand against the tap, shutting off the flow of water. For a few seconds he held his breath, straining to hear the whisper of footsteps against the floor. Silence greeted his efforts quickly and lingered awhile before he gave up and stood up straight.  
  
"Allright, who's there? There's no point in hiding now, I saw you come in, just show yourself and let's get this over with."  
  
Another flicker of movement, a blur of color across the mirror told him where to look, behind himself and to the right, turning he shifted his stance to ward off any incoming blows, a knife would be the most likely, either high and stabbing downwards, or swiping at his ribs.  
  
"I would be lying if I said you were what I was expecting for a host, but you found the pyramid, and that speaks for your intelligence, not to mention solving the Millennium puzzle."  
  
The voice caught him off guard, strong and deep, full of confidence that spoke of a person who knew exactly what was going on and what he was doing. Standing before him was a man nearly a foot shorter than himself, clad in the same blue shirt and denim pants that teenagers on earth favored, but his hair was something else, waves of red and black and gold arched and hung in spikes. A pair of penetrating red eyes bored into his, seeming to pierce into his very soul, and around his neck.....  
  
"Who are you, and where did you get THAT?"  
  
His finger pointed at the same inverted pyramid puzzle that hung on a chain around his own neck, gleaming in the bathroom's lights like burnished gold. Something inside his skull clicked, the hair, the puzzle, even his face seemed familiar, if he could only remember where....  
  
"You were inside the pyramid, one of the figures on the walls in the hall leading to the dias chamber."  
  
The man nodded once as if it were plainly obvious to see, and it was. Walking over to the mirror he peered down at the razor lying on the edge of the sink for a moment before straightening up and taking two steps back.  
  
"I've never watched someone shave before, why don't you finish and I will answer your questions?"  
  
Eyeing the man skeptically he turned back to the sink and turned on the hot water as he picked up the razor once more, passing the blade through the stream flowing from the tap before running it over his cheek. He felt as if he could trust the man, a gut feeling that he relied on often.  
  
"Who are you is a good starting question, and why are you wearing my clothes? the exact same clothes I am, for that matter...."  
  
The man walked over and seated himself on the counter to his left, smiling as he watched him pass the razor over his face, obviously he was interested in this for some reason.  
  
"You may call me 'Yami' if you wish, and as for why I am wearing your clothes..... it is because you are wearing them."  
  
"......You do realize that isn't much of an answer....."  
  
"My previous host was much too young to shave, I often wondered what it would be like to watch him do this...."  
  
"What do you mean by host? You said that before, something about me not being what you expected. And what's the 'Millennium puzzle'?"  
  
A smirk curved Yami's lips as he turned to face him, a rainbow colored shimmer appeared on his forehead, settling into a familiar looking shape that chilled him to his bones as the world around him faded to black.  
  
"........The eye of horus......."  
  
____________________________________________ Comments and suggestions are very welcome, infact, I BEG you for comments. 


	4. After All, History Does Repeat Itself

Chapter 4 After All, History Does Repeat Itself  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, or any of it's characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
In a little side note, I'm going to be shifting my writing style a bit, since from here on, the story focuses a bit more on dialogue than description in the later chapters, I hope you won't mind.  
  
A seemingly endless inky black void streched out, it was all he could see, nothing but darkness filling his vision...... all alone..... in the darkness....... alone.......  
  
" How could anyone survive in a place like this?"  
  
His voice was quickly swallowed up by the everpresent darkness, leaving him without sound, without sight, without feeling........... alone........ A wash of dispair chilled him to the bone, had Yami sent him here? All he remembered was seeing the eye of Horus appear on his forehead and then, and then....... this...........  
  
" This is how I spent the past ten thousand years, with a small break in the middle, of course. "  
  
A sudden flare preceded a wash of blinding light so bright he flung his arm up to shield his face. After a moment the light dimmed to something of less intensity than the surface of the sun, carefully dropping his arm he blinked a few times to clear his vision. There, floating before him in the void, was Yami, the eye of Horus glowing bright on his forehead like some mark of godhood, and perhaps that's what it was.  
  
" Was that too bright for you? The Eye only has two settings, dim, and the light of Ra...... I should probably have a dimmer switch installed...... "  
  
For a moment he ignored the smirk on Yami's face as he slowly rotated around, a sphere of light eminating from the eye made the void beyond it seem even darker than before.  
  
" Where are we? " His face wore a puzzled expression, it was understandable, since he had no way of knowing where they were.  
  
" We are in the depths of the Millennium Puzzle, in my soul room. " From everywhere and no where at once, the world lit up, revealing thousands of stair cases streching every way, up, down, left, right, upside down, even some that curved back on themselves, a tribute to the convoluted mind that Yami possesed. An amused smile replaced the smirk the long dead pharoh usually wore, his arm lifted and pointed directly at his hikari (1)  
  
" The door to your room is right behind you, why don't you take a look at it? "  
  
Blinking, he half turned to look over his shoulder, sure enough, there was a strudy looking iron door right behind him. Shrugging he spun around on his heel and walked to the door, giving the knob a quick turn and a push he walked over the threashold. A wide hallway seemed to serve as a devide between Yami's soul room and his own, blinking twice in slight surprise he walked over and opened the door across from the one he had just exited....... and hesitated.  
  
" ............................................. Here goes nothing...... " Taking a deep breath to slow his racing heart he twisted the knob and pushed, letting the door swing open on it's own.  
  
" .............Wow.......... "  
  
He had expected perhaps a desk and a chair or two, at the most, after having witnessed Yami's soul room, but this......  
  
Row after row of bookshelves streched into the distance, reaching nearly to the ceiling. The shelves were crammed full of thick, old style cloth bound books. Off to his right a staircase sat, leading off to who knew where? Frowning absently he walked over and stopped at the top step, the staircase dropped down what should have been two full floors to a lower level. Wide, floor to ceiling windows let in plenty of light and lit up the room. Dozens of tables were set in neat looking rows at the back of the massive room, comfortable padded wooden chairs surrounded them, while at the front hundereds of individual desks faced a giant vid-screen. The result looked like a cross between an auditorium and a library and looked like it belonged in a university. He let out a low whistle, it certainly looked like an impressive place to study.  
  
" Most impressive indeed aibou. " (2)  
  
With a start he turned to face Yami, stumbling back half a step in surprise at the floating spirit, eliciting an amused smirk from the pharoh. " I must admit, I didn't expect your soul room to be this large, my previous host's was much smaller, consisting of a single room. "  
  
" Ah..... " What else was there to say to a long dead egyptian pharoh? ' Who does your hair? '  
  
" Five thousand years ago, my previous host and I were called upon to prevent the end of the world, as I had done myself in a previous life..... "  
  
" And you think you'll have to do it again with my help? How can you be sure? "  
  
A smirk curved Yami's lips once more, he knew something he wasn't telling. " I know we will, after all, history does repeat itself....... "  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
(1) Hikari, meaning light, Yami refers to his other side as his 'light' side.  
  
(2) Aibou, beloved, or partner, either of these fit, but for now, Yami means partner when he says this.  
  
Well now, chapter four is out of the way, I didn't exactly plan to use the soul room so early, but I wanted to show the difference between Yuugi and the new host as soon as I could. For all of you out there who want to get to the dueling allready *grins* don't worry, the next chapter should be hitting the cards pretty quick, so hang on to your decks! 


	5. Ah Man, Just My Luck

Non-standard disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, if I did, I'd be rich enough to be selling the manga, now wouldn't I?  
  
Now I know I've been away for awhile, illness and a month long vacation will do that you know, but now I'm going to answer some long overdue questions, here we go  
  
DarkCatXX wants to know what 'Baka' means, easy enough, it means 'stupid' or 'idiot' n.n  
  
kdk wants to know who the main character is, and that is a secret for the moment, sorry n.n; But i can tell you the general year, somewhere around 7000 AD, only because i haven't narrowed it down for myself yet  
  
Darkened Soul1 wants me to keep writing, and heh, guess what? ON TO THE STORY!! _ ___________________________  
  
Frowning absently he walked down the street, dozens of old style earth cars streamed past him unnoticed as he silently spoke to the unseen spirit drifting casually at his side, a good six inches above the sidewalk as he smiled at his hikari for some reason.  
  
"I still don't see why you think this is so funny Yami, I'm the one going to all the trouble of tracking down this store, and going through all that irritation of setting up a bank account for the currency that I'll no doubt be needing soon...... Why didn't you tell me you knew where a game store was?"  
  
"Because you didn't ask aibou, no need to scowl like that, you'll get wrinkles."  
  
"I'm not scowling!" He blinked at several girls dressed in fuku (1) staring at him like he was crazy, obviously he had become distracted enough to speak outloud instead of in his head.  
  
"Aahhh.... just talking to myself?" Smiling nervously he sidestepped the small group and quickly walked past them, mentally cursing the spirit drifting along at his side.  
  
"Smooth, aibou, very smooth....." Yami smirked as he hovered along, turning a little to hide his mirthful expression.  
  
"One of these days Yami, one of these days."  
  
Stopping in his tracks he turned to look up at an impressive looking, hand painted sign hanging above one of the stores. 'Turtle Game Shop' was printed in bright, cheery letters of red bordered with yellow.  
  
"Looks like this is the place, unless this town has more than one turtle game shop. Heh, I'd better keep my mouth shut, or it'll come true."  
  
Grinning to himself he walked over and opened the door, a bell tingled softly to announce the entrance of a customer as he stepped inside and glanced around quickly. Rows of comic books and visual novels were shelved along one side of the store, the other half held thousands of cards, some in packs, some in pre-made decks, others in little boxes or clear, hard plastic protectors, all inside a half dozen or so glass display cases.  
  
"Welcome to the Turtle game shop young man, would you like soem help, or are you just browsing today?" A pleasant old man wearing an orange bandana to hold back his spiky grey hair smiled from behind the counter holding the store register.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm here to....." He cocked his head to the side for a moment, pausing in mid-sentance. "To purchase a magic based power deck, with at least two multi-creature trap cards."  
  
The old man blinked in surprise at the request, whoever this young man was, he was in the market for a serious tournament deck, only skilled duelists asked for that sort of deck, and they prefered to construct the deck with their own cards.  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't pre-make those sort of decks young man, though I can help you construct one from the cards I have for sale here, if you'd like?"  
  
Yami frowned as he nodded his approveal to his hikari, obviously this geezer didn't have a deck allready made to give away, though he could probably guess why not, he was a few months too early for this event, and short one regular sized aibou. Why did he have to go for the extra large size anyway? His current aibou was nearly two feet above the average size for japan anyways.  
  
"That'll be fine, I know a few of the cards I'll be needing, one swords of revealing light, one mirror force, a burning land, a maha vailo...." Yami jerked around to stare at him, a maha vailo was not part of the list he had given him, what was he thinking? "A black pendant, an axe of dispair, three pot of greeds, a megamorph....."  
  
Yami smirked as he drifted over to examine the display cases, obviously his hikari had been doing some reasearch, with those cards he could create a very powerful monster indeed.  
  
"Three white dragons, a three headed dragon, a-" A sputtering sort of cough interuppted him.  
  
"T-three white.... you must mean Blue Eyes White Dragons... and a three headed.... my boy, those sort of cards aren't up for sale, and even if i did have them, i doubt you'd be able to affor those kind of cards....."  
  
"Indeed" Yami drifted over to hover at his side, staring at the old man intently, if he had that sort of reaction, that must mean that the three Blue Eyes were......  
  
"In that case, I'll need a curse of dragon, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, a winged guardian of the fortress, a dark magician, a dark magician girl, kanan the swordmistress....."  
  
As he continued to rattle off cards the shopkeeper struggled to keep from fainting, the boy was running the bill into the hundereds! How did he intend to pay for all of this? He stared for a moment at the long haired lad before him, there was something familiar about him.... if only he could remember what......  
  
"Reborn the monster, a magic jammer, a mystical space typhoon, a penguin soldier, a polymerization, a raigeki, a spell binding circle, a trap hole, a-"  
  
"Yugi! Yugi my boy! I allmost didn't recognize you with your hair died like that! Don't you remember your own grandfather?"  
  
Yami blinked several times in confusion, as did his host, Yugi? Then that would mean....  
  
"Eh? Ah hah, jiji (2)" Again Yami blinked, he had not expected this odd turn of events to come about.  
  
"When did you come to earth Yugi? Why didn't you call?"  
  
"Ahhh, I would have jiji, but I was on a dig, or rather, I was looking for a dig as soon as I hit dirtside. And did I ever find something, take a look at this....." Trailing off he slipped the millennium puzzle out from under his shirt, the burnished gold glinting softly in the store lights, making the hieroglyphics seem to shimmer faintly.  
  
"Yugi my boy, I think we'd better have a talk, let me just close the store and we'll go up into the house." Frowning, grandpa Motou walked to the front and locked the door, flipping the sign over to 'Sorry, We're Closed"  
  
A blonde haired teen in a beaten green jacked stopped two feet shy of the door and blinked at the sign, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.  
  
"I coulda sworn...... Aw man, just my luck....."  
  
____________________________  
  
(1) Fuku- the traditional sailor suit most, if not all, schools make the female students wear  
  
(2) Jiji- an informal japanese way of saying 'grandpa'  
  
Well, there you go, the big secrets out, the unnamed host has been lil' ol' Yugi Motou all along, but I'll just bet you're all wondering why he didn't recognise his own grandfather huh? What about why he wasn't on earth all along? I know at least ONE of you is thinking 'whats up with his hair?' well, you'll all have to wait for my next chapter! C&C welcome, 'cuz I'm BACK BABY!! 


	6. I'm Glad You Approve

Same old disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, there, I said it, are you happy now?  
  
*Grins* A bit of a mix up on my part, but the last chapter was done without proper spacing, I've fixed it up and it should be working fine now.  
  
Yami-Yugi3 was confused by my last chapter, probably due to the improper spacing, that should be working now, and if you're reading this, could ya give me another, non confused review?  
  
_________________  
  
Yugi glanced over at his grandfather as he whisked the eggs with a fork "You know grandpa, you really should buy more than just eggs to eat everyday, it's not healthy"  
  
"Yugi my boy, I'm old, I'm allowed to be a bit odd at my age, now hurry up and finish telling me how you got into that pyramid."  
  
Yami hovered a few inches above the kitchen table in a sitting position, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked back and forth between grandson and grandfather. "Easy, he found it old man, not like you did the last time I saw you....." Yami glared everytime his gaze settled on the old man, he really didn't like him that much.  
  
Smiling slightly as he poured the eggs into the waiting frying pan Yugi spoke softly, vividly recalling his short visit to the pyramid, his eyes glazing over slightly as he saw the dank chamber again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
With a startled blink he stopped in his tracks just shy of the door that suddenly filled his vision, he had been so intent on the hieroglyphics that he had allmost walked into the door, shaking his head at his lack of awareness he lightly pressed the center of the eye of Horus that flilled most of the door, once more pistons sighed softly as the door opened. Stepping carefully into the new room he gasped in shock, at the far end of the massive chamber he stood in rested a golden sarcophagus on a dias. Striding quickly across the chamber he mounted the steps to the dias with caution, no sence on slipping and breaking his neck in a fall this close to the.....to what?  
  
A small golden box lay on top of the sarcophagus, the eye of Horus on it's sides standing out against the other miniature hieroglyphics on it's guilded surface. Gently picking the box up he felt a seam along the upper edge, a lid perhaps? setting the box down once more he carefully pulled at the top, pulling it away he set it down next to the box and gasped. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this, not a box full of what looked like golden-  
  
---------------------  
  
"......Puzzle pieces....." He shook his head a bit as the sound of rapidly cooking eggs jarred him out of his reverie, picking up the fork he quickly scraped the it along the pan, pulling back most of the cooked egg from the edge of the pan.  
  
"Puzzle pieces? Er..... Yugi, would you like me to do the cooking? You know how much i hate burned eggs...." Grandpa Motou stared right through Yami's chest as if he wasn't even there, and, in an odd sort of way, he really wasn't, at least, not to grandpa Motou.  
  
Softly chuckling Yugi pulled the pan away from the stove and dumped half of it's contents into his grandfathers plate, dishing himself the rest before settling the pan back on the stove, flipping off the burner before sitting down across from both Yami, and his grandfather.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much jiji, but dig in, it's very good......" Winking he speared a large chunk of egg and stuffed it into his mouth, it had been nearly a day since he had lat eaten, occupied by his search for a game shop, there was no need for him to starve after all.  
  
Giving him a sceptical sort of look grandpa Motou dig in, paused, stared at Yugi, then nearly doubled his rate of intake, literally sucking the food off of his plate. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad you approve." Yami continued to scowl at the old man, he had called his hikari in here for a reason, this was turning out to be a waste of time. "It had better be a good reason old man, or else....."  
  
Yugi quickly spoke up between bites, hoping Yami wouldn't do anything.....permanent to his grandfather. "So, jiji, why did you want to speak to me? Besides about the pyramid?"  
  
"Well Yugi.......... you mentioned something about the tournament while you were rooting through my pantry....." At Yugi's nodd he continued. "I don't suppose you'd happen to know that the tournament has been moved back a few months...."  
  
"WHAT?" An unheard corus sounded as Yugi jumped to his feet and Yami floated upright, both staring at grandpa Motou as if he were insane. "What do you mean jiji?" "Old man" Yami interjected. "Why has the tournamen been pushed back?"  
  
Grandpa Motou stared at his beloved grandson for a moment before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Something about another tournament being moved into it's place, the world champion, and creator of the game, wanted to hold this one before it, as sort of a prelude.......of course, he will be entering his own tournament to sweeten the deal."  
  
Yami frowned as he hovered over to Yugi's side, things were moving a little differently than last time, but still following a similar path. "The real question is aibou, what will we do in the meantime? I'm sure this will take a few weeks at least to set up....."  
  
Yugi stared at Yami for a moment, he was right, it would take awhile for this to be put in order. "What am I going to untill the tournament starts?" His eyes widened slightly, days without anything, he could stand, weeks, that would be unbearable.  
  
"Well..... you could go to school...... plently of kids that go to the local highschool play duel monsters, I couldn't think of a better way to sharpen your skills for the tournament."  
  
Yugi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Go back to school? But jiji, I'm nearly-"  
  
"Yes yes yes, I know exactly how old you are my boy, but if you got that dye out of your hair, and got rid of that silly hairstyle-"  
  
"Silly hairstyle? Jiji, I've worn my hair like this for years! I started the trend on Altir 6! Everybody wears their hair like this now." It was a note of personal pride, shifting a whole populations tastes, a bit of ego, but still an ego booster.  
  
"Yugi my boy, if you want to be ready for that tournament, you'll have to do it, there aren't going to be any local tournaments untill after these two." That wasn't really true of course, there would be a few small ones, mostly for the intermediate players to perfect their new decks before this clutch, but Yugi didn't need to know that. The poor boy spent most of his time alone anyways, it was time he found himself some friends.  
  
Yugi stared into space for a moment, as if reflecting on his past a bit. In reality, he was silently conversing with Yami. "What do you think Yami? Should we go to school?"  
  
"We really don't have any choice aibou, you need this chance to develop your skills against other players, I can't help you all the time you know, and this might help you find ot a little more about the tournaments." Yami glanced at grandpa Motou out of the corner of his eye, he didn't trust the old geezer at all.  
  
"Allright jiji, but I'll be quite a walk from my place to the school, do you know if any ground busses come alo-"  
  
"Nonsense my boy! you'll stay here with me! I'll have no arguement either, i need someone to help me run the store, and soem company would be welcome to." Grandpa Motou smiled fondly at his grandson.  
  
"Uh, well..... allright....." Yugi was taken slightly aback, but from the look on his grandfathers face, he really didn't have the heart to argue with the old man.  
  
"Excellent, we'll have to hurry though, school starts next week." Clapping his hands together he beamed at the thought of going shopping, so many things to but, so little time.  
  
Yugi groaned softly to himself, what had he gotten himself into anyway?  
  
Yami mere smiled to himself as he drifted off into the living room, the next few days would be interesting to be sure.  
  
______________________  
  
Well, thats nother chapter come and gone. I know I'm rushing things a little, but I need to get a new character or two into the story, poor Yugi has been alone for a few chapters, and Yami isn't allways one for conversation. C&C welcome, the next chapter should be coming soon. 


	7. Sorry, But Not Today

*Disclaimer* "Disclaim! Disclaim! Dis-" x_x "damn pokemon..... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.....yet.... "  
  
Neko-Yasha formally Hikiarichan asks... er, rather, demands that I write more, heh, thats a no brainer.....  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Hey, check that guy out!"  
  
"Oh man, that's amazing!"  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow at the odd young man performing gymnastic tumbles across the mats, he had been hovering over a rack of practice swords for nearly an hour watching various people tumble, flip, twirl, cartwheel, and fall over untill he was tempted to retreat back into the Millennium puzzle untill they left.  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that-"  
  
"The fact that I asked you to watch and see if anybody acted like they knew I wasn't from earth, I was worried that somebody might have caught on in the past few days, but I guess I'm safe for now."  
  
Yami floated a little closer to Yugi, keeping an eye on the various people tumbling around with an air of annoyance. It seemed to him like this was a waste of time, between the two of them, there was no way they would be caught unawares.  
  
"Whats the matter Yami? This place not exactly where you'd be going to have some fun?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what my idea of fun is aibou."  
  
"Actully, I don't Yami, in fact, I don't think I really know anything about you. Besides the fact that you're an egyptian pharoh that's been dead for thousands of years. What-"  
  
Yugi was cut short by a rough shove that sent him stumbling a few feet to the side, accompayed by a deep voice that Yami would have described as 'Insolent' at best.  
  
" I said 'get out of my way small fry' don't your ears work?"  
  
Yami hovered in place, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the thug that had shoved his aibou. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair cut short and a cocky smirk that he would love to personaly wipe off of his face described the brute perfectly.  
  
" I guess I didn't hear you, sorry....."  
  
Yugi brushed himself off as he walked back to where he was standing, straightening up to look the tough in the eyes. He didn't recognise him from any of the planatry security databases he had scanned, so he was probably a local punk trying to make himself look important.  
  
" You're damn right you're sorry, now get outta my way before I decide to snap you like a toothpick."  
  
The punk flashed Yugi a toothy grin that said he'd be happy to put word to action, puffing his chest up a bit to make himself look more imposing.  
  
" I've got a better idea, why don't I send you to the shadow relm......"  
  
The eye of Horus shimmered into dim light as Yami extended one hand, preparing to shift into his hosts body and teach the young punk some manners befitting one speaking to the chosen host of an egyptian pharoh when Yugi smiled oddly, leaning towards the punk.  
  
" I've got an idea, why don't you back off, or I'll toss you around like a dog playing with a sock, hmmmm? What do you say?"  
  
The punks mouth worked soundlessly a few times before he let out a gutteral growl, cocking back a fist as he began to lean forwards in preperation to knock the much lighter Yugi across the room.  
  
Sadly, that blow never landed. By the time the thug had pulled back his fist, Yugi had allready moved forwards and planted his knee into the punks gut, doubling him over before he had realized what happened.  
  
" Sorry, but not today."  
  
Stepping onto the punks slightly bent knee, Yugi leaped up into the air and twisted, corkscrewing in the air several times before coming back down to the thugs head height, lashing out with his heel he struck said punk in the temple, sending him involentarily cartwheeling head over heels several times before landing in a heap.  
  
Yugi landed in a crouch pressed low, his chin nearly touching the ground, his elbows out to the side as far as they could go, his knees up on either side of his head by his ears. In a single, smooth motion he stood up and glanced at the punk laying where he had landed, a frosty look on his face.  
  
" Or any other day in this lifetime either, for that matter...."  
  
Ignoring the startled and amazed burble of shocked chatter he turned and walked out of the gym, striding out onto a shortly clipped lawn with a ghostly spirit gliding in his wake.  
  
" I hope that won't happen on a regular bassis aibou......"  
  
The expression on Yami's face, however, said that he didn't mind all that much if it happened to another guy like the first, if it needed to.  
  
" He was a weakling Yami, I took no pleasure in handing his ass to him. He wasn't even a threat to me, but he had to learn that you can't get away with picking on somebody, just because they may be smaller than you."  
  
" I'm sure that if he ever manages to wake up, he'll think several times before even coming back to school, most of the people here are shorter than him allready. "  
  
With a bone-weary sigh Yugi sat down under the first tree he came to and crossed his legs, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the tree's trunk, staring up at the clear blue sky.  
  
Several long moments passed before Yami floated down to join his hikari, sitting in a similar way as he gazed at his host.  
  
" Is something bothering you Yugi, or are you just bored?"  
  
" To be perfectly honest Yami, I was allmost hoping to meet a few people today.... "  
  
" You mean make some friends. "  
  
" Thats not what I said. "  
  
" But thats what you ment."  
  
" Listen Yami, a person of my age doesn't make friends, they have associates. "  
  
" You're just making excuses now. "  
  
" I am not-"  
  
" You're not what? "  
  
Yami and Yugi both sat upright at the sound of a femanine voice coming from close by, very close by infact, so close that....  
  
" Um, did I scare you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. "  
  
Yugi blinked at the girl standing infront of him, she had shoulder length brown hair and a puzzled look on her face. Standing a few paces back was an equally young looking boy with blonde hair and an annoyed sort of look on his face, wearing a beaten green jacket.  
  
" Uh? Ahhh, no..... no, I was just, thinking aloud, thats all..... "  
  
The girl beamed a two hundered watt smile down at him while the boy behind her slapped his forehead, groaning softly to himself.  
  
" Oh, that happens to me all the time, not enough room in my head for all my thoughts I guess. "  
  
" Or much of anything else...... "  
  
" Did you just say something, Joey Wheeler?! "  
  
Forced to back up a step, Joey lifted his hands to ward off any incoming blows, one could never tell how a girl would react to an innocent comment.  
  
" Nope, nuh-uh, not me. "  
  
" I didn't think so...... "  
  
Giving Joey another glare for good measure, the girl turned back to face Yugi and smiled at him again while Joey pulled out the corners of his mouth and wagged his tongue at her back.  
  
" So! Whats your name, tall, dark and han- "  
  
" And how'd you lay out that guy like that? I've never seen anybody do somethin' like that before! Just, whoosh, POW! "  
  
Yugi smiled a little as the girls eyebrow began to twich, clearly, he had better speak up before Joey was turned into something resembling cafeteria brand meatloaf.  
  
" My name is...... My name is Yugi Motou, I live with my grandfather at the turtle game shop. "  
  
" Oh, my name's Tea Gardener, pleased to meet you Yugi. "  
  
Joey blinked at the mention of the words 'game' and 'shop' in an instant, he was over at yugi's side, kneeling on the grass, his hands gripping Yugi's jacket like he was the only log in an ocean.  
  
" You live at the turtle game shop with grandpa Motou?! "  
  
Yugi gave Joey a disturbed sort of look at this intrusion of his personal space, Yami, on the other hand, was floating a little to the side and watching the goings on with a fond smile on his face.  
  
" Uh, yeah.... isn't that what I just said? "  
  
" You'll have to forgive Joey, you see, duel monsters is his life. "  
  
" Oh.... that explains why he's trying to tear my coat off and eat it. "  
  
Tea giggled as joey instantly jumped back and blushed a little, embaressed at his instant hero worship/jelousy.  
  
" ......I wasn't gonna eat it....... "  
  
Yugi smiled and stood up, brushing his behind off as he did.  
  
" Tell you what, how about I buy you two lunch, and you can tell me what this school is like, deal? "  
  
Little sparkles of light shone in Joeys eyes at the mention of the word 'food'. It was clear that he was instantly sold. Tea smiled at Yugi and nodded.  
  
" I know this great place downtown. "  
  
" Allright, lead on Tea. "  
  
Yami hovered where he was, silent, as Yugi, Joey and Tea walked off, leaving the long dead pharoh to float there, alone.  
  
" ............. At least some things never change...... "  
  
" Slow down Joey! They won't run out of food in the next half hour! "  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you go, another chapter out of the way, seems like I'm doing a new chapter every month, and that looks like it's working out fine for now, but I'll try and post one more chapter in time for halloween. Now then, time for the part where I poke at the questions that you're all thinking about. How did Yugi manage to perform such an impossible move? Why is he worried about being caught on earth? Who was that guy everybody was watching in the beginning of the chapter?  
  
That one I can answer, he was one of domino high's gymnastic team, obviously, those people didn't know they like to practice afterschool in the gym.... now they do.  
  
Heh, that seems like enough today, if any of you would like me to add anything particular about Yugi's history, you'll have to ask me nicely for it. Untill then, Ja ne! 


	8. I Gotta Stop Pretending

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, as well as 'Don't speak' by No Doubt.... HEY! I SAW THAT! Now get your pointer away from the 'Back' button and read the damn thing, you don't have to read the lyrics, but you came here for the story, didn't you?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The house lights dimmed as the first few opening notes of the song began, the students immidiately hushed as the members of the school band were lit up by the stage spotlights, the lead singer, a girl with long brown hair stepped up to the mic and began to sing softly.  
  
"You and me, we used to be together, everyday together, always......... I really feel, that I'm losing, my best friend, I can't believe this could be, the end...... It looks as though, you're, letting go, and if it's real well I don't want to know."  
  
The drummer began to play, striking a few notes in the pause in both lyrics and the rest of the band, the lead singer dipped her head during the pause to act out the feelings the song was discribing.  
  
"Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cause it hurts...... Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts....."  
  
"Our memories........... Well they can be inviting, but some are altogether mighty, frightening...... As we die, both, you and I, with my head in my hands, I sit and cry......."  
  
"Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cause it hurts....... No, no, no... Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts...."  
  
"....It's all ending, I gotta stop pretending, who we are....."  
  
The spotlight on the guitarist brightened as his solo began, his fingers danced over the nylon and steel strings, making the mellow notes hang over the stage. His head was bent over the wooden instrument, eyes half lidded as his entire being seemed to be melded with the guitar cradled in his lap.  
  
"... You and me, I can see us dying, are we?"  
  
The rest of the band resumed playing, building on the intensity before the next set of lyrics began. Back in the third row of bleachers, Tea had her hands clasped against her chest, eyes wide as she stared at the band, the music was saying something siginificant to her, along with every single other girl sitting there, in that exact same pose, eye riveted to the group playing up there on the stage.  
  
"Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cause it hurts, no, no, don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it hurts, don't tell me cause it hurts! I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't speak, don't speak, don't speak...."  
  
"Oh.... I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good, oh...... La la la la, la la la la, don't, don't, ooh, ooh, hush, hush darlin' hush, hush darlin' hush, hush, don't tell me tell me cause it hurts...... Hush, hush darlin' hush, hush darlin' hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts......."  
  
The band let the last few remaining notes drifted off into nothing, fading out untill they were gone, the lead singer had backed away from the mic as she finished singing the lyrics, giving the effect that she was fading away with the music. The stage lights dimmed on cue, leaving the stage as dark as the rest of Domino high's gym.  
  
A few seconds after all was silent, the crowd began to applaud, several girls elbowing their boyfriends to clap louder as the house lights came back on, revealing the band one last time before the vacated the stage. The principal walked on and thanked both the band and the students, then announced that the last hour of school would be canceled since they had taken a little more time then was planned. The applause this time was instant and extremely loud, and very, very short as the students rushed out of the gym to collect their things from their lockers and get the hell out of there before the principal changed his mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Are ya sure he said he'd be comin' outta the side exit after he was done?"  
  
Joey glanced up at Tea from where he sat on the concrete steps, fiddling with his backpack straps. He was a little nervous from all the pacing back and forth that Tea was doing for some reason.  
  
"For the ninth time, yes I'm sure Joey, he told me before we went into the gym, I told you that allready, remember?"  
  
With a shrug Joey went back to fiddling with his backpack straps, some girls were just weirder than others he supposed, but he was getting a little tired of waiting. His head snapped up at the sound of the gym's side door opening.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, the principal wanted to discuss why Alissa was 'moaning' into the microphone...."  
  
Yugi smiled at the two as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing behind him to where the lead singer, Alissa was writing out autographs by the dozen for a crowd of students.  
  
"Oh thats allright Yugi, you didn't take that long and we didn't mind waiting, did we Joey?"  
  
A sharp kick to Joey's ankle brought him up onto his feet like a rocket, with a hasty double-nod to show that, no, he didn't mind waiting, and no, Yugi didn't make them wait that long at all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"You know Yugi, you never did tell us that you were such a good guitar player, I don't think I've ever heard that song played so well before...."  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard that whole song before....."  
  
Smiling at his friends, Yugi shifted his guitar case into his right hand, freeing his left to brush away a few long strands of dark hair.  
  
"What can I say Tea? I guess it just comes naturally to me, but the band did practice that song for the past couple of weeks to get it just perfect...... To be honest, if it weren't for the fact that the song has a guitar solo like it does, I would have gone stark raving mad from playing it so much...."  
  
"I think I would've gone nuts a long time before that Yuug..... Somethin' like, a minute into the thi-OW! TEA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!"  
  
Tea shot a glare at Joey, who was hopping along on one foot, clutching his ankle with both hands where he had been kicked and much too busy to glare back.  
  
"Well I......Ohhh, here we are, boy, the game shop just snuck up on us huh?"  
  
Yugi grinned at his friends as he stopped infront of the turtle game shop, no doubt grandpa Motou was waiting for an excuse to oogle Tea... Again....  
  
"Ah man, we're here allready? Oh well, see ya tomorrow Yuug?"  
  
Nodding Yugi turned to walk into the game store, waving over his shoulder with his free hand as Tea began to verbally abuse Joey for his lack of taste in music.  
  
"I'm home jiji!!"  
  
Yugi set his guitar case behind the counter before hopping over to count the days receipts, grandpa Motou had a well run business and it showed in the amount of books and cards he sold everyday. A slight flicker of light off to the side caught Yugi's attention.  
  
"...... You were very quiet on the way home Yami, is something bothering you?"  
  
"No aibou...... I was just thinking about the song your band played today..... It....... Reminded me of someone....... A few people actully....."  
  
"You mean your friends from when you were with your previous host huh?"  
  
Nodding, Yami floated into his customary 'waiting for something' pose, one leg crossed over the other, his arms folded over his chest, an imtimitating look on his face as he hovered silently above the shop's counter.  
  
"You miss them huh? I guess I know how you feel, in a way..... My parents are a few hundered lightyears away from here, but from this part of the city, from this part of the country, they may as well be a few million lightyears away."  
  
"Why do you say that Yugi?"  
  
"Because..... This part of the country doesn't have the long range subspace transmiters to reach deep space, the best I could hope for is a lucky connection with Luna city on the moon. And even then, it would only last for a few minutes."  
  
"There's allways the old man..... I'm sure he would give you your cookies and milk everyday."  
  
"Aaaaugh, Yaaaamiii...."  
  
At that very moment grandpa Motou walked into the store, bearing a large tray piled high with cookies and several glasses of milk.  
  
"Cookies and milk for ev- Yugi? Where are your friends? Didn't they walk home with you today?"  
  
Together, both host and spirit sweatdropped at the expression on grandpa Motou's face.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Well, that's another chapter over with, it seems like this Yugi is just chock full of surprises...... Now, for the most important part of this chapter...... WRITE ME MORE REVIEWS!!! I DEMAND IT! BRING ME REVIEWS OR BRING ME THE HEAD OF YAMI-BAKURA IN A GREEN AND ORANGE POLKA-DOT BOWLING BAG!!! Erm.....yes... more reviews please..... Please? n.n; 


	9. How To Keep In Shape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters, Fukai Mori, which belongs to Do As Infinity and inuyasha, or any brand name softdrinks the characters may chug, then wipe their mouths on their sleeves......... Too much detail?  
  
Aaaahhhh, back into the old writing gig, didja all miss me? Hello? *Crickets chirp.*  
  
-_-   
  
Oh yuk yuk yuk, i go away for three months, and you all leave? Thats loyalty for ya.... No! I can't think like that, some of you have to be out there, right? Update, update...... Lessee...  
  
Welp, I've been sick for the past few months, off and on, mostly on.... I was also a bit busted up, bruised ribs, streched muscles in both legs, and a torn chest muscle. Sunday, I vomited five or six times, so you can all understand why I've been neglecting my writing for a bit. But thats then, and this is now.   
  
_   
  
Besides, while I was puking my guts out, I realized two things, one I have long hair.... n.n;   
  
And two, I really haven't done any writing for you wonderful folks recently, so here ya go, a new chapter that I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Though I hope none of you were holding your breath, three months.... Thats kind of dangerous......  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi's fingers coaxed the guituar's strings into notes, weaving them one by one into a tapestry of song, while Tea, Joey, and Tristian ate lunch outside under a tree. Yugi smiled at them and cleared his throat, feeling a bit self conscious to be doing something like this. He cleared his throat again and did something he had promised himself a long time ago that he would never do again.  
  
He sang.....  
  
"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni, ima mo kitto,  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro, kakushite'ru yo.  
  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku, tsukarehateta,  
  
hitobito wa eien no, yami ni kieru.  
  
Chisai mama nara kitto, ima demo mieta, ka na.  
  
Boku-tachi wa, ikiru hodo ni, nakushite'ku, sukoshi zutsu,  
  
itsuwari ya, uso wo matoi, tachisukumu, koe mo naku.  
  
Aoi aoi sora no iro mo, kidzukanai mama,  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga, kawatte yuku.  
  
Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe, ima wo ikite,  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata, ugokidasu yo.  
  
Toki no, RIZUMU wo shireba, mo ichido toberu darou.  
  
Boku-tachi wa, samayoi nagara, ikite yuku, doko made mo,  
  
shinjite'ru, hikari motome, arukidasu, kimi to ima.....  
  
Boku-tachi w-"  
  
"Ey, Yugi, how much longer is this gonna go on?"  
  
Blinking a few times, the small group stared at Joey, a bit shocked at the sudden halt of the song. Joey sweatdropped.  
  
"What? I got somethin' on my face?"  
  
Yugi and Tristian both chuckled as Tea began to lay into Joey for interupting the music.   
  
"Joey Wheeler! You have no appriciation for music!"  
  
Wincing in sympathy, Yugi stuffed a riceball into his mouth, sighing blissfully as he savored the flavor and texture.  
  
"Why do you eat those things anyway Yugi? It's just a big ball of rice."  
  
"Have you ever tried one of these before tristian?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Grinning, Yugi broke a bit off of another riceball and handed it to his friend with the odd hairstyle.  
  
"Never too late to try something new, right?"  
  
Eyeing Yugi scepticly, Tristian shoved the piece into his mouth and chewed, then made a face and swallowed it quickly.  
  
"Blaauugghh, it tastes like rice...."  
  
"What did you expect? It's called a riceball for a reason you know."  
  
Tristian grabbed his can of pepsi and guzzled down the remaining half, looking very relieved to have the bland taste washed out of his mouth.  
  
"Want another bite?"  
  
Yugi smiled impishly at his friend, holding out the riceball invitingly.  
  
"Yugi, thanks but no thanks man, I'll stick with my double cheese burger with onions, at least I can taste it."  
  
"It's too bad you were interupted Yugi, that was a wonderful song, it sounded li-"  
  
"Like you ripped it off of 'Inuyasha'"  
  
Tea shot Joey a glare that made the blonde teen hold up his hotdog covered in ketchup, relish, and onions in self defence. Tea cringed back, she hated onions. That just made Joey and Tristian eat them more, of course.  
  
"I never said i wrote it Joey, I just said I had a song I wanted to play for you guys."  
  
Tea wolfed down her ham sandwich in five bites, ignoring the stares the boys directed at her, and pulled out another from her lunchbag. Tristian stared over Tea's shoulder and sweatdropped.  
  
"Pay no attention to them Yugi, I thought your singing was wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, for a girly sort of song it didn't sound half ba- what're you starin' at man?"  
  
Tristian wordlessly pointed behind Tea, his other hand groping around for his hamburger and his container of fries. Tea, Joey, and Yugi followed Tristian's point and sweatdropped. Three or four dozen girls were sitting behind them with heart's floating above them, a few were even drooling.  
  
"Uh-oh......."  
  
That set them off, all of a sudden, all the girls surged forwards in a mad rush for Yugi.  
  
"SCATTER!!"  
  
The small group grabbed their lunches, Joey, who had a free hand, grabbed Yugi's guituar and they all ran like hell, the mob of love stricken females giving chase.  
  
"Yugi and his fanclub are being chased again."  
  
"This happens everytime he brings that thing to school."  
  
"Well he is part of the band."  
  
"He should know better by now, every time he sings at lunch, they get chased by a mob like that."  
  
"I heard a rumor that he's trying to get his friends into shape by doing this every day."  
  
"I heard a rumor that the principal talked him into doing this so that the students would get more exercise."  
  
"Oh yeah? I heard a rumor that Yugi's secretly a ninja!"  
  
"That would explain the move he did on that guy in the gym...."  
  
"I heard a rumor that Yugi's actully an alien from outerspace! And that he's here to-"  
  
"Oh come on! Next you'll be telling us that he's a jedi (1), or can walk through walls (2), or talk to ghosts (3), or some other anime fanboy thing."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Panting for breath, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristian all leaned against the classroom wall, in various states of exaustion after their mad dash away from the mob of girls. They had managed to lose them after running by the principal's office and knocking on the wall as they ran.  
  
The principal of course, had come out to see what the noise was and stopped the girls, luckily for the gang, he hadn't spotted them when they ducked around the corner and snuck off.  
  
"Phew, that was close."  
  
"You can say that again Joey."  
  
"Phew, that wa-OW!"  
  
Grinning, Tea pulled her elbow away from Joey's side and slumped down to the floor, staring up at Yugi.  
  
"Um, Yugi? Why aren't you tired?"  
  
Yugi, who was peeking out the small window in the door, glanced down at Tea, staring at her for a moment before replying.  
  
"Uh, martial arts conditioning, I'm in really good shape."  
  
'For an alien from the fifth planet, of a system that would take you twenty minutes to learn how to pronnounce if you tried reading it.'  
  
Of course, Yugi didn't bother to say that aloud, it would be rather awkward to explain.  
  
Tea blinked, then beamed up at him.  
  
"Oh, you'll have to teach me some of that some day then."  
  
"I'd love to Tea.......... oh bloody hell! They found us!"  
  
Joey and tristian jumped up to their feet, hauling Tea up as well.  
  
"Out the back door!"  
  
"This classroom doesn't have a back door!"  
  
"Oh....... Out the window then!"  
  
The group ran across the classroom, opened the window, and jumped out one by one as the classroom door burst open, revealing dozens of love struck girls.  
  
"They went out the window!"  
  
"After them!"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Yeash, poor Yugi just can't get a break, can he?  
  
This was just a filler chapter, to help me get back into the writing groove, the next one should mark the begining of Yugi's dueling....  
  
Or perhaps, just the begining of all his problems.....  
  
And, on a personal note, I have receved neither reviews, nor the head of Yami-Bakura in a bowling ball bag! You have INSULTED ME!!! *Crashing thunder* ........ *Pulls out a pair of hedge clippers* ...If you want something done right..... *Walks off.*  
  
(1) Star wars reference, duh.  
  
(2) Tenchi muyo reference, Ryoko specificly.  
  
(3) Shaman king reference here, not refering to Yami for once. n.n 


	10. 10 You Never Saw This One Coming

Sub-standard disclaimer, if you don't know what it is by now... I'm not telling you.... n.n  
  
Plus, I only own the guy at the end.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 1  
  
A cloaked figure turned the corner and stopped the sith in his tracks, twin crimson lightsabers raised as the figure fearlessly walked forwards.   
  
"Give up the dark side, it will only lead to your ruin in the end...."  
  
Growling, the sith charged forwards, lashing out with both lightsabers as the jedi ignighted his single saber with a startling snap-hiss. Green light cast an eerie glow on his brown cloak.  
  
"Then you leave me with no choice."  
  
Red and green clashed in the darkened hallway, sparks few, and in moments, the sith lay in two seperate places on the floor. The jedi turned his back, and began walking away.  
  
"........How about this one?"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2  
  
Two gi clad men stared at one another, standing atop a cliff.  
  
"You've got not chance, I AM the master of shotokan karate!"  
  
The two charged one another, landing dozens of blows before parting.  
  
"You're pretty good, but how about THIS?!"  
  
Lifting his hands, the blonde warrior launched a blast of blue-white energy at his dark haired opponent.  
  
"You're goi-huh?"  
  
Staring blankly, the blonde fighter watched at his opponent leaped over the energy blast and dropped onto him, fists flying furiously.  
  
"Awww maaan.... What about this one then?"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 3  
  
Smirking, the black clad operative scuttled his way across the rooftop, staying low to avoid eing spotted. Settling himself down infront of the low wall thattopped the edge of the roof, he unslung his rifle and put his eye up to the scope.   
  
Powerful electronics highlighted the many moving targets below him, but he was searching for one special person in particular.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right behind you I'm afraid."  
  
Jerking around in surprise, he felt the half dozen shots thump into his chest, as a red haze filmed over his vision, he could only ask.....  
  
"How can you shoot a pistol so fast?"  
  
"My turn! My turn! My turn!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 4  
  
Smirking fiercely, the brown haired kunoichi lifted her hands into a guard position and winked at her opponent, a man weiring a three piece suit, minus the jacket.  
  
"Give it up, you just got lucky before, you can't be me as easily as-"  
  
Before she could finish speaking, the man charged her, slamming his foot into her ankles. Knocked off of her feet, she could only stare agape as the man rose quickly and grabbed her leg, tossing her into the stone lamp next to him.  
  
"Hey! Thats cheating!"  
  
She rose and aimed a knife hand punch for his chest, only to have him step aside and backfist her across the courtyard.  
  
"Noooooooooooo! How did you beat me?!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Smiling weakly, Yugi set down the game controler on the floor infront of him and looked at his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I supposed to lose the first time I played?"  
  
Laughing weakly, Joey slapped a hand down on Yugi's shoulder, patting his friend on the arm.  
  
"Man, you must be the king of games or somethin'. That was great!"  
  
Tristian and Tea both nodded, Yugi had beaten them all soundly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hovering there silently, Yami turned from his hikari and his friends to look at the second invisible figure standing beside him.  
  
"Are you sure that this is allright? People-"  
  
"Bah! I missed doing a Halloween fic, there's not way I'm going to miss this, even if it is up a few days late!"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
APRIL FOOL'S!! n.n  
  
The preceding games were:  
  
1 Star Wars, Jedi Acadamy  
  
2 Street Fighter... ANY street fighter, it doesn't matter  
  
3 James Bond: Knightfire  
  
4 Dead or Alive.... pick one...  
  
Incase you're wondering, the order went: Joey, Tristian, Joey, Tea.  
  
Yes, it is late, but too bad. *EEEEEEEVIL GRIN* I'm the writer, you're the readers, thats how it works. Though, you should expect a free Easter fic, even though I usually do these once a month. BUT! Only if you're all very good, and that means reviews, got it? 


End file.
